


阿芙洛狄忒无言的夜晚

by ntrNASU



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntrNASU/pseuds/ntrNASU
Summary: 人会输给欲望的故事





	1. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个ntr的abo，人会输给欲望的故事  
虽然如此基本上是纯爱（。   
不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人

1

人对错误的记忆是可憎的。

那天之后他们连在互联网上也近乎刻意地回避对方，郑然官以为二人从此不会再见面了，无论他是否接受都不得不承认：他们的友情在走上一条岔路后结束了。他尝试不去回忆，却每逢在孤单的夜晚闭上双眼后看见那人压抑喘息的模样。不幸的是，他在睁着眼的时候，在面对本人的时候，依然被欲望夺取了思考。一种自我厌恶的羞耻感像漩涡一样将他拖入海中，侵蚀他的全部。  
命运就是这样。咖啡馆落地窗的另一侧，他正看着这边。

那个人恋恋不舍松开的手、好似燃烧的触感又回到了郑然官的皮肤上。

握手环节的空气变得旖旎。郑然官回头，将目光落到洪渊俊的脸上，在与他因热度变得涣散的双眼对视的一瞬间，洪渊俊就低下了头。纽约色的灯光也掩盖不住他脸上的一片潮红——郑然官知道了，这个omega即将要发情，尽管和他无关。  
也许是太久没有见过自己的alpha，也许是纽约的几个alpha对他的刺激太大……总体上郑然官还是无从确认为何一个被人标记过的omega会在大庭广众之下陷入情热，即便如此他回到休息室后还是第一时间找出药箱——事实上，他知道洪渊俊的alpha是谁，也知道他现在在哪，可他却在对谁都没有开口。于是他独自来到了omega用洗手间前，只需稍稍用力，就可以推开那扇门。  
有东西在他的耳边低语，貌似是一个小豆蔻*色的魔鬼。

郑然官吸了一口冰咖啡（完全是融化的冰块味）。如果他已经说服了自己彼此都忘了那件事，并在洪渊俊的对面坐了下来，像两个久别重逢的老朋友一样，那为何咖啡馆中只有他们两人是相顾无言的呢？  
洪渊俊正沉迷于用叉子把芝士饼戳出一排小洞。郑然官不知道他是和自己一样因为陷入了难堪的回忆才沉默，还是在为朝他招手感到后悔；这两个都让他感到煎熬。  
但他看起来心情还可以，若是真的那也不错。

开始他只是想帮手抖的洪渊俊注射抑制剂，然而发情的omega身上的每一个毛孔都在往外流薰衣草的味道，让他像煮过的糖浆，紧紧粘住了郑然官的手。  
洪渊俊因为刺激而呜咽起来，眼泪掉到郑然官的手臂上。他像触电一样松开了。魔鬼在嘲笑他虚伪地松了手。  
“不……”  
“对不起，渊俊，我还是帮你叫……”他想要转身离开，被人扯住了队服的下摆。  
“不要走，然官哥……”  
他再也压抑不住的信息素让洪渊俊完全软了腿，郑然官想要抱他，却听见洪渊俊开口了。  
他说，再继续就无法回头了。  
“我明白。”  
“犯了错就要受罚的*。”  
“我也明白。”  
“那么我们……可以到隔间里面去吗……？”  
即将要关上门板的时候，镜子里出现了魔鬼的脸，是郑然官自己的模样。

回过神来郑然官已经洗完澡了。房间里有薰衣草的味道。洪渊俊正坐在床头观察台灯。灯座是一个女人的形状。  
“维纳斯*。”他的情人听见声音回过头来，头发还是湿的，但没有滴水，“传说她有相当多不伦的经历。”  
“这个旅馆真让人不安。”  
两人都自嘲般地笑起来。维纳斯安静地发着光，洪渊俊抬手将她熄灭了，然后把腰间的浴巾解开。郑然官从背后抱上他，又一次在洪渊俊的颈间闻到了一种香根草*的气味——不强烈，却无比清晰地存在。这让他真正明白了：做了错事是终将要受罚的。

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“犯了错就要……”：利佳子的一句台词  
*维纳斯：爱、美与欲的女神，对丈夫不忠。阿芙洛狄忒是她在希腊神话对应中的名字。  
*薰衣草：hyj那个香水的中调（大部分时间的味道）  
*小豆蔻：同上，前调（刚开始闻到的味道而不是香水真正的味道）  
*香根草：同上，基调（香水的基底，散得七七八八后留下来的味道）  
灯台的部分源于我朋友的想法，她说可以征用【。】


	2. Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人

2

除去从窗帘的缝隙中漏出来的光，室内唯一亮着的是郑然官的打火机。  
一时他想起这是个无烟房，便将火焰熄了去。其实他也不是很想抽烟，只是房间里第三个人的气味挥之不去，无形的面罩令人窒息般笼在他的口鼻处。  
始作俑者就躺在他背后，仿佛尚未从高潮的余韵中回过神来。  
摇曳的光影在他的指尖跳动，像魔鬼出入人间的通道。那么如果抽一根烟又如何呢？反正他……  
“哥，会罚款。”正当他把香烟凑近的时候，一只手摸到他的上臂。Omega温柔的爱抚安慰了他，郑然官默默地把香烟塞回烟盒里。纽约队内的小孩们常常会抽各种口味的爆珠和电子烟，但他只从来都只买最普通的。  
郑然官揉了揉对方的手腕。他觉得洪渊俊好像比在lwr和nyxl的时候胖了一点，但抱起来还是硌人。当年apex结束的时候只有他分化了。过去的时光里的他无法想到二人会又一次分开，又何曾会想到他们会跨越某一条界线。  
“你生气了吗？” 洪渊俊贴近了一些，颈间的香气令人发昏。他不敢亲吻洪渊俊的脖颈，亦不敢舔舐他的锁骨，在性事过后作为一个alpha也无法在其身上留下任何印记。只有腰的两侧被掐出浅红的痕迹，在黑暗中模糊不清，也许在沐浴过后就会消失。郑然官又感到一丝不快，欲望和理智之间的矛盾令他无法彻底地享受结合的快感，正如他们二人相处始终无法逃开另一个人。  
“不会，”郑然官说，又恼于无意义的谎言，“其实有一点，但我只是……对我自己。”他主动起身去开床头灯，显得刻意的远离不那么疏远。  
洪渊俊被灯光照得眯了一下眼。

从淋浴间出来的时候洪渊俊正好往浴缸里注完水。郑然官赶紧扯了条毛巾，不知为何在上过床的对象面前赤裸相向他会感到害羞。  
“怎么啦，害羞了吗？”  
“不要嘲笑我啦。”郑然官叹气，从洗手池下面的抽屉里找到风筒。镜子里他看到洪渊俊在三角肌上留下的咬痕，他轻轻把手覆盖在上面。

很不公平，他也想要在洪渊俊的皮肤上留下标记。

洪渊俊趴在浴缸边缘上笑起来，手肘上的泡沫亮晶晶：“才不呢。你就是这样的地方好呀。”  
好什么好，郑然官低头按了按胸口，我徒有一颗心敢跳动，却没有勇气抬起眼看你罢了。他把吹风机的插头拔掉说：“我还是先走吧，回去还有事。”  
“然官哥，”洪渊俊快他一步爬起来按住门把手，险些滑到，“我们再见一次面好吗？就这星期六我们都有比赛，我那天晚上有空。”  
郑然官隐隐约约觉得这可能是最后一个拒绝的机会了。戏剧化地，他发现旅馆的入浴剂和沐浴露都是一个香型，洪渊俊和他闻起来都是潮湿的甘菊味，信息素的味道竟被浅浅地掩盖过去了。这感觉很讨厌，像是蜉蝣为了繁殖蜕化为成虫，在轻盈的身体里什么都不剩后迎接死亡——但长出了翅膀的他变得贪婪了，想要更多，他想要飞行的同时也想要爱意，所以他又一次，又一次弯下腰捡起了洪渊俊扔下的金苹果*——

“……好，我等你。”

洪渊俊满意地坐回去，半张脸埋进泡泡里，朝他挥手。

郑然官阖上门的时候告诉自己是最后一次，殊不知他已经输得一干二净了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *金苹果：希波墨涅斯为了向阿塔兰忒求婚，必须要在赛跑上赢过她。于是他寻求阿芙洛狄忒的帮忙，阿芙洛狄忒所给他的就是三个金苹果。每当希波墨涅斯扔下一个苹果，阿塔兰忒就会慢下脚步去捡，从而输给她未来的丈夫。


	3. Third Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人  
是全明星结束后的事情了，不要仔细考虑时间上的Bug【，】

3

当他们瞒着太阳和月亮牵起手，勇气就会变成星星。

比赛结束的时候已经不早了。郑然官推掉了和队友的晚饭。那个人就坐在花坛的边上等他。

夜将至未至之时海平面的位置已经逐渐泛起灰色，通往远处的栈桥亮起了灯。席来的海风带着冰冷的气息。洪渊俊脱了鞋和袜子，卷起裤腿，深一脚浅一脚地往水边走去。  
“来吗？”洪渊俊回头望向郑然官，潮水浅浅地涨上来，金色的光斑漫过他的脚踝。  
“衣服会湿的……啊呀！”  
洪渊俊抬起腿，往郑然官的方向踢了一脚海水。  
“笨蛋呀，”他叹气，“手机湿了怎么办？”  
“那待会儿去修。”  
“说得容易，”摇曳的水光像在朝他招手，郑然官弯下腰来扯开鞋带。“晚上队里还有事呢。”  
“你要是真的那么想，才不会跟我一起心血来潮跑来海边呢。就像突然私奔一样。”洪渊俊往深处走了两步，“来吧，海很凉快。”  
郑然官小心翼翼地绕开沙蟹群，浸了水的沙子黏糊糊的，五月的海水仍然很冷。藻类的残叶顺着海浪冲到他的脚上。在水天相接的地方有一条石头砌成的堤坝，从那后面传来动物的叫声。  
“是海豹吗？”洪渊俊问，“我老家离海还挺远，去的次数不是很多，来了这边之后也基本没什么时间。海真好啊，偶尔会想潜进去。”  
“啊，可能是吧，我也不太清楚。虽然我就在海边长大，但是也很少见海豹什么的。”末了郑然官又说，“不要真的去游啊，会感冒的，现在还很冷。”  
洪渊俊弯下腰笑起来，他的影子落进水里。“哥，”他的眼亮晶晶，“我们去找海豹吧，就顺着栈桥往那边走。”  
他们又光着脚沿着原路返回到海滩的上方。附近居民的花园里种着几丛叫不出名字的花，像天空的颜色。有人带着柴犬在桥上散步。洪渊俊蹲下来和小狗说了两句话。

“我觉得很像bebe呢。” 待柴犬和主人走远后，洪渊俊恋恋不舍地直起身。  
“真好呢。”  
“养狗吗？”  
“不，我是说去年的纽约。和钟烈哥他们一起夺冠，一起拥抱的时刻。”郑然官说，“说实话，那时候的我非常羡慕、向往owl的舞台……而且又感到有一些怀念。我想要像以前一样与你并肩，所以，我很努力，然后来见你了。”  
洪渊俊没有回答。他的眼眶、脸颊和鼻梁在金色的天空下衬托得发红。随后他转而面向海的方向。  
“啊，哥，海豹！”  
郑然官想，就让他趁机擦擦眼泪吧，便转过身去，不料海中真出现了海豹的身影*——圆圆的脑袋在水中沉沉浮浮，换了几次气后一口气沉入水中不再出现了。他忍不住回过头去。但发现洪渊俊并没有哭。

“然官哥，”他低下头，伸手去握郑然官的手腕，海水蒸发后留下的盐分和矿物质涩涩的，“你知道吗，为什么那天我挽留了你？”  
“在三月过后我就不曾再和他……见过面了。首先比赛的压力更大我也没有时间……最后我慢慢变得很害怕与他相见，或许是因为omega的本能是取悦alpha，所以我无法把痛苦分担给他。”  
“但……我们早在分化前就认识，所以你对我而言不是alpha或是……你是……郑然官。所以我……”

郑然官把洪渊俊揽在怀里，海水和薰衣草的气息绽开来。他的腰实在是太细了，假如他用力抱住就会断；可倘若他不费些力气，又好像会从中溜走。  
“没事的，多依赖我一点也可以。”  
“对不起。是不是像在找借口？”  
“不，不是的。没关系，我明白的。”  
洪渊俊趴在他的肩膀上像是吸了吸鼻子，然后稍稍从他的怀里离开。  
“嘿嘿，赢了的时候真的很开心。”  
“是的。”  
“和你在一起好像就可以飞走。”  
“好啊，飞去海的另一边吧。”

栈桥上的灯流进水里发光，被波浪冲成星星的碎片。郑然官闭上眼睛。非常识的欲望也好，飞蛾扑火也好，透不进光的深海也好——  
他的嘴唇有海水的味道，或是泪水的味道。

云层快要遮住边缘的最后一点金色，夜晚很快就要降临了。幽会令他憎恨意犹未尽的感觉，他渴望此刻同无尽的海一样是永恒的。

回去吧，洪渊俊说。  
郑然官点了点头，扣紧了对方的手。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *海豹是我本人的经历【。】  
我想职业选手才会明白这是很辛苦的事情，特别是状态低迷和成绩不景气，作为alpha肯定也很难和别人去说【，


	4. Fourth Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人不要上升真人  
有一半之前写过了只是混更而且很难看因为我作业很多【大声】  
灵感是昼颜中有关白色冲浪板的那一段

4

“我说，”他不自觉地握紧了手机，手心在燃烧，“我现在站在街上，如果有人牵着狗经过我面前，我可以去见你吗？”  
郑然官与华盛顿基地之间只隔着一条马路。心血来潮的夜晚一点声音也没有。银色的光落在树叶上，影子滴进沥青里。洪渊俊在电话另一头笑起来。  
“为什么是人牵着狗？”  
因为想让天意来决定自己的行为，仿佛被动的选择能减轻他的罪名——“没什么原因。”  
“没有的话怎么办？现在很晚了”  
“……我就回去。”  
“你要等多久？”  
“十五分钟吧。”  
“好吧，那狗狗要快点来。”洪渊俊挂着电话温柔地哼着歌，他的房间拉上了百叶窗，漏出一点点灯光。郑然官站在窗下，还是没有等来任何人打破他的黑夜。

过了一会儿洪渊俊停了下来：“哥，你还在吗？”  
“嗯，在啊。”  
“啊，为什么不说话，有狗狗吗？”  
“不……还没有。”  
“还有两分钟。”  
“你怎么在认真地看表啊？”  
“然官哥没有这种感觉吗？盯着表的话指针会走得慢一点……你在笑我吗真是的！”  
“没有吧？喔，下意识的吧，”郑然官摸了摸嘴角，“是因为觉得你可爱吧。”  
“……好想见你。”洪渊俊说。  
“……我也是。”  
“那么，不要等了，”洪渊俊的声音突然响起，同时某间屋子的大门被人打开了，薰衣草的omega信息素融入空气，“我去找你吧。”  
他朝思暮想的人出现在那扇门后面，戴着眼镜踩着拖鞋，头发乱糟糟的。郑然官忘了结束通话就朝洪渊俊跑去，他伸出手，连同那不属于他的香味一同拥入怀中。

“你怎么不直接说你就在门口呢？我刚刚还在想直接去纽约基地。”  
“我先来了，不好意思。”郑然官顿了顿，又说，“你让我说话不算数，这样不好。”  
“是我先犯规了，所以不是你的错。”

郑然官坐在洪渊俊的床上，就像普通的情侣来家中过夜。单人床不像能容纳两个人的样子。他的恋人正在把门锁上。  
“我刚刚跟他们说我睡觉了。”   
“真的好吗？会被别人……”  
洪渊俊伸出食指按住他的嘴，趴到郑然官身上：“嘘，不要被听到。”  
郑然官叹气。他无言地抚摩着对方的肩胛骨，那里像有一片蝴蝶的翅膀将要破茧而出；洪渊俊垂下头来亲吻他的颈侧，像扇动的蝶翼一样轻柔。

“可是，我想要你马上就抱我*，不可以吗？”洪渊俊问。

当郑然官想要再次吻上恋人的唇，被洪渊俊用力地推开了。  
“不，不，”他的两颊还留着一抹艳红，但却像潮水一样迅速地褪去，“等下，不要，我感觉到……”  
“怎么了？”  
洪渊俊的脸变得煞白。他一边发抖，一边推开郑然官，然后爬下床。  
“出什么事了？”  
“啊，是……”洪渊俊拉开百叶窗，推开窗户，冰冷的空气流了进来，“对不起，哥……我是说……”  
郑然官的心狂跳起来。但他还是走过去抚慰般地握住洪渊俊的手。  
洪渊俊把手抽出来。他回过头，但并没有看郑然官的眼睛：“他来了*。”  
郑然官没有问那个人是谁，也没有问为什么洪渊俊会知道。在他翻出窗户逃离后不知道走了多久，他回头已经看不到华盛顿的房子了，身上残留下来的omega的香气也被风吹散了。只有夜晚的街道安静地注视着他。原来这个午夜是注定要分道扬镳的*。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *可能结合过的alphaomega之间有心灵感应吧我编的【，】  
*浮士德对梅菲斯特的台词。“如果我今夜不能搂抱她，我们在午夜就分道扬镳。”


End file.
